The Return of Grandma
Synopsis Three daddies with three mommies. The guys' mothers threaten to move in unless the house gets cleaned. Plot Summary Joey, Stephanie, and DJ are in the living room trying to decide what Saturday Morning Cartoon to watch while eating out of pots with wooden utensils. Joey is supposed to be doing the dishes this week and Jesse the laundry but no one is doing anything so the place is a disaster. Once Jesse shows up he brings a turtle named Bubba with him that saved his life. The girls see him and want to keep him and take care of him. That is when Stephanie mentions that Claire, Danny's mother is coming in today. The guys try to clean but find out they are all out of cleaning supplies and go shopping. When they get back Claire turns up early. She is actaully on time and Joey has time dyslexia. Jesse and Joey say they are going to a movie since Claire is so good at cleaning up. When they return and see she hasn't cleaned anything they accuse Danny of not standing up to his mom. Then Claire comes in with Jesse and Joey's mom. The Mom's seeing their boys can't clean house offer to come live with them. Danny says hold on, you guys go out shopping and we will have the house clean when you get back. Once the mom's leave the boys go see the girls and find out they lost Bubba. They tear the house apart looking for Bubba and can' t find him anywhere. When the girls come back the house is in worse shape than before. Danny suggests taking the girls to the zoo and they will have the place cleaned. When the girls come back the place is super clean. They go and check the kitchen to and someone walks in the back door and asks for cash instead of a cheque. The boys got a maid for the day. But the mom's could see their hearts were in the right places and the girls are loved. They decide not to move in. References Joey's Impressions - Elmer Fudd, Yosamite Sam, Hoover Vaccuum. Annie Oakley, Trigger I Feel Good - James Brown Quotes and Trivia After Stephanie mentions what a good day today is with getting a turtle and Grandma visiting. Danny: Did you just say Grandma's coming. Stephanie: That's what she said on the phone. Danny: Why didn't you say something? Stephanie: Nobody asked me. Danny: Steph its not possible for me to ask you every question. Do you know how many question there are in the world. Stephanie: Eight! After Stephanie leave Joey mentioned the time that Claire will arrive at. Danny: '''Joey, how did you know about my mother? '''Joey: I answered the phone when she called. Danny: Why didn't you say anything? Joey: Nobody asked me. After going upstairs with the girls and Bubba Jesse comes back to the kitchen. Jesse: I found a home for Bubba. It's calm, cool, and comfortable. Nobody flush, okay? Cast Main Cast Danny Tanner - Bob Saget Jesse Cochrane - John Stamos Joey Gladstone - Dave Coulier DJ Tanner - Candace Cameron Stephanie Tanner - Jodie Sweetin Other Cast Michelle Tanner - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Claire Tanner - Alice Hirson Irene Cochrane - Rhonda Gemignani Mindy Gladstone - Beverly Sanders Jennifer Sianski - Mary Pat Gleason